


A day in the life of LaFontaine and Perry

by NateC7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Perry, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing and cuddling, LaFerry centric, LaFontaine and Carmilla are bros, Mentions of Hollistein, Misgendering (Minor), Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of angst, i'm sorry guys, text conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateC7/pseuds/NateC7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 500+ word drabbles all focused on LaFerry. I say 500+ because some might be a little bit over 500. Lots of fluff, humor, and there will be a little bit of angst. But mostly fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where 'she' becomes 'they'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow creampuffs! Due to a disturbing lack of LaFerry centric (instead of Hollistein taking the spotlight) I've decided to compose a series of 500+ word drabbles! These two are very adorable and I have a desire to write lots and lots of fluff for them, but with a little bit of angst, sorry. Angst does make for realistic characterization, just saying. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

When LaFontaine decided they wanted to go by they/their pronouns, Perry didn’t know how to take it. So she stopped talking to them.  It scared LaFontaine and they thought they were going to lose their friend. For a short while it did seem like it. Perry would still acknowledge them in class or when they passed in the hallway, but it was only with a brief nod and a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. LaFontaine still sent her texts, but she never answered them. On the second week of little to no contact with Perry, LaFontaine thought they had lost her for good.

Then on the following Saturday, Perry came to LaFontaine’s house. Their dad answered the door and let Perry inside. LaFontaine made no motion to go greet her even as she came upstairs and knocked on their door. After a few minutes of silence, they heard a long sigh. LaFontaine thought maybe Perry would give up on them, but then she opened the door and walked into the room.

“Hey,” came Perry’s voice.

LaFontaine was seated on their bed, leaning back against their pillows which were propped up against the headboard. They looked towards Perry, fearing the worst. To their surprise however, Perry had a nervous smile on her face.

“Um...so I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve acted for the past couple of weeks,” Perry started. “You don’t deserve that, and it probably really hurt you when I stopped talking to you.”

She paused to look at them, who was giving her a raised eyebrow. “Right, of course it did,” she corrected herself. “I’m really sorry. I’ve just...I’ve never really known anyone who was...nonbinary. I think that’s the correct term.”

She paused again and LaFontaine gave a nod for her to go on. “I will say it is going to take some getting used to, but I think I can learn to deal with it. I still want to be your best friend, and I’m hoping you’ll still be mine.”

She gave LaFontaine a hopeful look. Then she quickly added, “If it helps, I did read all those texts you sent me. I’m sorry for not answering any of them.”

LaFontaine smiled for the first time they had in two weeks. They could tell Perry was sincere about this. She had after all made the effort to come over and go all the way up to their room. LaFontaine swung their legs off the bed and got to their feet. Then they pulled Perry into a tight hug. Perry smiled and returned the hug tightly.

“Thank you,” they whispered in her ear.

Perry knew she had done the right thing. This really meant a lot to them. “You’re my best friend, Su-Erm...LaFontaine.”

She bit her lip, feeling bad for messing up so soon. LaFontaine only chuckled a bit and gave her a wide smile.

“If it helps, I can call you Perry,” they suggested.

Perry beamed back at them. “That would be fine!”

“Friends?” LaFontaine asked, looking at her with searching eyes.

 “Best friends!” Perry replied with a grin.

They both hugged each other again.


	2. The one where Perry gets practice in kissing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry is worried about her first date so she goes to LaFontaine for help.

Perry was 13 years old. She had met a boy in her Maths class in the first few weeks of school. Into the second month, he finally asked her out. Safe to say, Perry was incredibly nervous. It would be her first date in her entire life. She didn’t know what to do. So naturally she looked to her friend, LaFontaine for help.

Even though LaFontaine wasn’t exactly an expert in the area of romance, being more into science, they could still provide support as a friend. So as they usually did, a sleepover was arranged the night before the day of the date. There was popcorn and LaFontaine had picked out several movies for them to choose from.

Once the two friends were settled on the couch, Perry spilled the details of how the boy from Maths class had asked her out. LaFontaine listened attentively. They couldn’t help but feel jealous of the happiness in their friend’s eyes, but they knew that Perry would expect them to give her the best advice possible.

“The thing is though, what if he wants to kiss me after the date? I’ve never been kissed before and I don’t even know if I will do it right. Suppose I do it wrong? Is it possible to do wrong?”

LaFontaine held up a hand before Perry could give herself an anxiety attack. “Perr,” they said gently. “First off, do you want to kiss him?”

Perry thought for a moment. Then she said, “Well I’d like to see what it’s like...so yeah I guess I do.”

LaFontaine nodded and continued, “Well you could always practice kissing.”

Perry tilted her head curiously at her friend. “How do I do that?” she asked.

“Kiss a stuffed animal or something,” LaFontaine suggested.

“But a stuffed animal can’t kiss back. It would be kind of weird,” said Perry.

LaFontaine was quiet for a moment. Their eyes flickered down to Perry’s lips and then quickly back to her eyes. “Well...we are friends. You could try with me if you’d like..it wouldn’t mean anything.”

Perry’s eyes widened. She didn’t seem as uncomfortable as she did confused. “But...you’re a...well I guess you don’t classify yourself as a girl or a boy right?” A nod from LaFontaine allowed her to continue. “In that case...we could try that.”

Perry’s cheeks turned a bright pink. LaFontaine nodded and the two shuffled closer together. They leaned in and Perry closed her eyes, leaning towards them as well. Their lips eventually met and it lasted a few seconds before both of them started feeling too awkward to continue. They pulled apart, blushing deeply.

“How-how was that?” Perry asked first.

“That was...nice,” LaFontaine said. In truth, it had been a little more than nice but they didn’t want to make it anymore awkward.

“Okay…”

A moment of silence passed before Perry finally spoke, “So shall we watch a movie?”

 “Yes, we should,” LaFontaine agreed. They were glad to finally move on.

 

 


	3. Halloween Special! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry and LaFontaine run a haunted house at the local elementary school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Creampuffs! 
> 
> Okay I did mean for this to be one part but after typing this portion, I saw I had already exceeded 500 words. So I cut it short and the next one will be the second and last part of this. It may be a little shorter but I didn't want to break the 500 word rule anymore than I had to. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! The second part will be uploaded soon~

The sky was beginning to darken as the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon. LaFontaine and Perry were at the local elementary school, running the haunted house exhibit they had set up behind the school. Perry was a volunteer and she worked there part time when she wasn’t attending classes at Silas. She had convinced LaFontaine to join in on the project, since they could come up with good ideas for scary things to put in the house.

Perry stood outside at the front door talking to one of the teachers. The kids would be arriving in a few minutes and Perry was letting the teacher know they were just about ready. LaFontaine came up to Perry’s side, having come from inside the house.

“Hey Perr,” they said, grinning widely.

Perry turned to her friend to say something but then emitted a loud shriek. LaFontaine had changed clothes and painted their skin a sickly green. They had a band around their neck with two bolts attached. They were dressed in torn clothing and had drawn a line of ‘stitches’ across their forehead.

“LaF, I thought you were being the scientist?” Perry asked, once she got over her initial shock.

“Yeah...the robot I had made for Frankenstein’s monster suddenly got defective. So I removed it from the laboratory and decided to take its place,” they explained. “Don’t worry, I got it covered.”

Perry nodded in understanding. Then she heard excited chatter that signaled the approach of kids. “Quick, get back inside, we’re about to start,” she told her friend.

LaFontaine nodded and quickly disappeared back into the house. Perry put on a large smile. She was dressed up as a witch and had a magic wand in her hand.

“Welcome children! Prepare to be…” she made her tone ominous for special effect, “Terrified!” She tried to cackle like a witch would, just barely avoiding coughing at the end. “Come inside, you’ll see a fright! You’re in for a real treat tonight!”

Her voice was a little scratchy from the previous cackling, but she hoped she had seemed scary enough. Some of the children looked a little nervous, eyeing her warily. Others were giggling a little and already clamoring to get to the door.

Perry sighed. She knew she was terrible at being scary. Ah well. Hopefully LaFontaine could do a better job. She saw all the kids inside and shut the door behind them, slamming it a little for effect. The kids would be okay. There were other volunteers inside the haunted house and would step in should any trouble arise.

A few minutes passed and she could start to hear frightened shrieks followed by laughter as the children realized what the tricks really were. Then there was screaming that wasn’t paired with any laughter. They sounded very terrified.

Her paranoia getting the better of her, Perry opened the door and ran inside. She ran towards the source of the screaming and found herself at LaFontaine’s laboratory. She could see LaFontaine, but they were wrestling with what must have been the robot version of Frankenstein’s monster. 

“LaFontaine!” Perry cried in fear, voice panicky.


End file.
